76th Hunger Games
by RawrzKat
Summary: The rebellion has failed and so in the process districts 12 and 11 were destroyed leaving only districts 1-10. The capitol now only rules through fear and the hunger games. But this hunger games has new rules and more suspense than ever.
1. Introduction

This version of hunger games comes completely from me and me only. Please don't copy it or steal it. In my version this is about where the rebellion has failed and the capitol re-took over. District 11 and District 12 were destroyed in the process. Now the age limits have expanded; from Eight to Eighteen. The go into the hunger games and have to pick from common clothing to wear instead of the usual jumpsuits. Each person starts out with the weapon they were voted on having. If they die on the first day, a replacement tribute comes in for them. But if the replacement tribute dies on their first day they don't get a replacement. The hunger games now are more brutal and basically now the districts only follow the capitol out of fear.

This years tributes for the 76th hunger games:

Connor Russel, Age 17, District 1 | Kelly Elo, Age 15, District 1

Cornell Perk, Age 14, District 2 | Amy Queen, Age 16, District 2

Jeremy Quel, Age 17, District 3 | Liv Scott, Age 13, District 3

Bruno Oak, Age 12, District 4 | Bridget Swift, Age 16, District 4

Elias Norton, Age 16, District 5 | Abbie Shell, Age 8, District 5

Zach Hoen, Age 14, District 6 | Fawn Aronn, Age 15, District 6

David Free, Age 10, District 7 | Jasmine Free, Age 14, District 7

Noah Red, Age 13, District 8 | Maya Cheng, Age 16, District 8

Konner Rein, Age 17, District 9 | Bonnie Swift, Age 14, District 9

Yuki Swift, Age 11, District 10 | Myrka, Age 9, District 10


	2. Chapter 1

"**Just stay brave. Make sure to show them what your made of,**" Twill says softly trying to coax me. But I knew nothing was right, she was the only one to visit me before I left for the train. And probably the only one who cared. "**Twill. I'm going to die,**" and with that I started to cry again. Everything seemed wrong and horrible. The rebels were supposed to win and everything would be happy, but that fantasy barely lasted. Especially after Peeta betrayed everyone, she never believed the sweet bread boy could have so much anger and hatred. Then after he killed President Coin, Katniss, Prim, and Gale he broke down. Eventually he hanged himself out of sorrow. Twill's small hands gripped my shoulders with such force I could of mistaken her to be a peacekeeper even, "**Listen to me, Bonnie. If you think like that you'll get nowhere, you only have one life and one life only. Nothing will ever go away unless you try and with all your heart.**" The doors burst open and a peacekeeper came to take away Twill and I wish he'd take me too. Then I wouldn't be in the hungers, but then someone else would be in my place. Then Twill dropped a pouch from her coat as she left, I got up quickly and picked it up. I opened it slowly and found a note and a wooden flute. '_Stay strong. Stay brave. Remember to never give up_' My eyes went to the flute which had our families' symbol carved into it, two wings. I bring to my chest feeling a small flicker of hope swell up. Then the peacekeepers came for me and I knew it was time for me to go on the train.

My eyes darted around my room, now all the female tributes had to share a big room which had five bunk beds, and I was underneath the girl from district 10. I heard from whispered conversations around my district that we were supposed to stay on the train for a month all together. Mainly so we could probably go crazy or get on the verge of killing each other. Either way, it was kinda interesting. Though none of us had mentors so we just had instructors from the capitol. I didn't really like mine he normally seemed to think he ruled everything and I was just a pest to him. The girl from district 1 walked over to me. I heard form the boys that the basically considered her hot; she had long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. Then I felt something smack against my head and I looked up seeing her looking quite upset. "**Are you deaf or something girl? I just said twice it is time for dinner and you kept staring off!**" She huffs and turns around quickly on her heels and then ends up storming off. My head went to my cheek which I learned she had whacked with her nails since I had three new cuts. _Spoiled district one girl_, was the first though that popped into my head. Soon I was on my feet and I started heading towards the dining room.

Already everyone else was seated when I entered the room. I took my seat quietly near a rather tallish girl with long black hair. She smiled and for some reason it felt like I knew her from somewhere. I shook my head quickly and turned to my food. In front of my probably sat the biggest meal I'd probably seen my whole life; There was a stuffed turkey, gravy, a pile of corn, and a whole section made just for deserts. _This is probably why district one never starves_, I think as I start putting some food on my plate. "**Speak up! I know one of you lower districts stole food off my plate!**" A voice yells and as I turned my head I recognized it to be Cornell from district one. He looked around and saw that no one had moved except for a boy. I watched slowly as Cornell pushed out his chair, and stood up, "**I knew it was you Yuki. I don't remember seeing you with all of that food on your plate!**" he snaps as his hand curls into a fist. I got out of my chair quickly and before his fist landed on Yuki's face I caught his fist. Cornell's eyes widen in surprise, and I cleared my throat. "**Don't touch the boy, District one,**" the words slipped out of my mouth as if I was a completely different person. Cornell moved his hand away and sat down but I could tell he wasn't done with me yet or Yuki. Bridget was looking at me and I could tell she was rather impressed with me. I sat myself back down and for the rest of that evening everyone ate silently.

I sighed and started to walk down the hallways back to the girl tribute's room. A fist flew out of nowhere and with such force I fell to the floor. "**Not so strong now, huh district 9?**" Cornell says mocking what I had called him. Behind him stood Connor, Bridget, Kelly, and Bruno who were sneering at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, "**At least I'm not a spoiled brat who feels they can do whatever they want!**" I snap as I try to get back on my feet only to feel myself getting pushed down again. Then I saw Bridget turn towards Cornell and she punched him in the nose making a small crack noise and he backed away startled. "**What was the hell was that for?!**" He demands grabbing his nose which made him wince as he put it back in place. "**Bonnie is right. Your just a spoiled brat,**" She says coldly as she turns to help me up. With that Cornell tries to charge forward but Kelly stops him and whispers something in his ear. He then grins devilishly and the three of them leave. When I get up I notice that she's smiling, "**Can't believe someone even had the guts to stand up to him, especially twice,**" a grin spreads on her face which I give back. "**I guess I'm just too much for him then,**" then her eyes go to my belt. And then she grabs my flute and looks at it slowly. Her hands stop as she feels the marking at the handle, and then her eyes go to it as well and she freezes. She blinks quickly, "**Is your last name Swift?**" she says quietly as her voice lowers. I open my mouth but stop quickly, _Bridget could have a bad relationship with my family and then where would I be with her hating me too. But then again she could be another member of the family that was lost during when we all fled across the other districts_. I nod and close my eyes expecting her to punch me as well. Then nothing happened and I open my left eye slowly to see she had relaxed her shoulders. "**I'm a member of the Swift Family.**"


End file.
